Epilogue
Epilogue is the forty-second and final chapter of Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy. Information The events shown in this chapter are the consequences, and the ending of the story, which follow the battle the player faced in Final Countdown chapter. Three endings are possible. ''Lucas and The Invisibles win'' Lucas, upon defeating the A.I and the Oracle, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, makes the cold go away in silence, just as it had come, effectively returning everything just as it was before. The Oracle and the Orange Clan, now no match for him, went back to their places of power in the secret government of the world, and the Purple Clan went back to haunting humanity on the Internet. Meanwhile, contrary to what he feels he should believe, Lucas doesn't feel happy, as he's been living with Carla for three months, and has been the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Underground Secret Base). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). Personally, Lucas doesn't know what's going to happen now; he is the one and only keeper of the greatest secret in the universe, and he wonders what to do with all that power. Lucas, having never dream about being a god, just wants to live his life, like anybody else, with his wife and child. However, Lucas is afraid that destiny might have another path in mind for him. ''The Orange Clan wins'' The Oracle, upon defeating Lucas, Carla and the A.I, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, suddenly lets Lucas and Carla go, with Lucas believing that the Oracle's victory was enough and he didn't feel the need to front Lucas needlessly. After a few days, the temperature on the planet went back to normal. Lucas and Carla went back to New York to await the big changes that were coming. Instead, nothing happened. Three months after Jade's death, nothing much had changed for humanity at all (or at least it seemed that way). Lucas, however, knows that one day, the Orange Clan's plan will reveal itself. Meanwhile, Lucas and Carla remain together, ever since their time at Wishita Military Base. Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Underground Secret Base). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). Personally, Lucas isn't sure what's going to happen now. He and Carla are trying to lead normal lives, as though nothing had ever happened. Lucas still sees through the eyes of the Oracle from time to time. Lucas knows that they went through is just the beginning. ''The Purple Clan wins'' The A.I, upon defeating Lucas, Carla and the Oracle, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, allows his group to become new masters of Earth. The temperature continues to drop and it doesn't seem like it's ever going to stop. Three-quarters of humanity have already perished as a result, and the rest are chased night and day by the machines, forcing them to live underground like rats. Possessing Jade's secret, nothing has the power to stop the Purple Clan. Meanwhile, Lucas and Carla have taken refuge with Bogart and The Invisibles, with Carla being the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Underground Secret Base). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). The Chroma has made Lucas a sort of hero among the surviving humans, and they try to fight the Purple Clan as much as they can, although their chances of victory are, obviously, pretty small. Personally, Lucas hears voices in his dreams, telling him that his child with Carla is, in fact, the second Indigo Child, and the savior of humanity. Lucas, however, tries not to listen, as for the time being, all he cares about is protecting his wife and child. Category:Chapters